Forced Pt 2: The Story Of Rachel Northwest
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Takes place 10 years after Forced and mostly follows Rachel's life with Preston Northwest (might contain incest if I feel like it but probably not)
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I'm too nice to you people

* * *

In a shady apartment building somewhere Seattle, Washington during the cold hours of the night all the rooms were dark except for one room that was illuminating a dull light and inside that room lived a ten-year-old girl drawing beautiful flowers in her sketch book just minding her own till she heard a loud banging on the door, which scared her. She carefully grabbed a stool and looked through the peephole and saw a middle age man holding bags, she unlocked the door and the man pushed his way in not caring if she was hurt or not he then closed and locked the door and set his bags down the young girl then got up and walked over to the man

"Granddad?" She asked he then turned around to face her "Um did you bring anything for me to eat?" She asked the man then reached in and tossed her some saltines and spray cheese, she then sighed and took them and went back to her corner and started eating her "dinner".

"Granddad, why can't I have any real food?" She asked him from her spot.

"Because I can't afford it I have to save money to take care of you, Rachel." He said as he pulled out the cheap booze and a small sandwich.

"You seem to have enough for your booze." She said aloud not knowing that he heard she then covered her mouth as he walked over he then picked her up by her hair and grabbed her cheeks with his index finger and thumb

"Listen to me, you insolent child, as long as you live under my roof you don't question me got it?" He said

"Yes sir." He then dropped Rachel

"You know what no dinner tonight!" He said as he took her crackers and cheese just then they heard another bang on the door "Preston Northwest, your rent is overdue pay up or get kicked out!" The landlord yelled, Preston then walked over and opened the door

"Mr. Jackson, it's good to see you again." He said

"Payment is due Northwest!" He stated again

"Um can I get an extension?" He asked which made the landlord laugh "How about I pay you the "other" way." He said as he pointed towards Rachel who laying down

"Fine, but one of these days you are going to have to pay me money." He said with disgusting smile he then walked up to Rachel and took her to Preston's bedroom, the sounds of screaming can be heard from behind the door,but Preston just opened his booze and sat down in his chair and turned on his small tv trying to drain out the noise from his grandchild after a while Mr. Jackson walked out and adjusted his pants

"So see you next month." He said as he left Rachel then walked out tears stained her face as she went back to her corner and covered herself with her blanket she had when she was a baby it was the only thing that reminded her of her parents that had died or that's what she was told by Preston

"Oh and before I forget, Happy birthday Rachel." He said as she continued crying

Meanwhile

In a small apartment lived a small family that consist of Dipper Pines his wife Pacifica Pines and son Tyrone Pines. Dipper and Tyrone were in the kitchen standing next to cake singing happy birthday to him after cake and presents Tyrone was sent to bed while Dipper cleaned up he then walked into the living room and found Pacifica with tears falling down her cheeks holding a frame of her holding Rachel and Tyrone after their birth in the operating room the doctor was nice enough to take the picture. Dipper then sat next to her she looked up to him, Dipper wiped away her tears and hugged her

"Don't worry I'm sure she's alive and Tyrone knows it too you know it's a twin thing." He said

"I just want my baby back." She said she cried in his shirt and he patted her head.

"I know I want her back too." He said as he lets a single tear drop from his face.

* * *

So I decided not to be evil and make the sequel and no hate reviews only constructive ones guest readers


	2. Chapter 2

Monday Morning, Rachel awoke from her grandfather yelling at something, she got up and checked what he was doing, but that was a mistake. Preston then grabbed her arm

"Rachel! Where is my breakfast!" He yelled

"Grandpa, I just got up." "I don't care just get cooking!" He yelled at her as tossed her towards the stove and sits down on his chair, Rachel then got started but pulling her dirty blonde hair into a bun and turned on the heat

"Oh Rachel, try not to burn the food again." He said. After a while she presented him with scrambled eggs with little-burnt edges.

"Rachel?.."

"Y-ye…" she was then slapped by him and the plate of food was dumped her food on her."

"I thought I told you I don't want anything burned!" He yelled at her. "Great, now I have to buy breakfast again, stupid child." He said as he got up to change. "Oh and clean that mess up by the time I get back." He said as he left the room as he did Rachel got up and went into his room and started rummaging through his stuff.

"Cmon it has to be here." She said as she felt a piece of paper she pulled it out an envelope and found a picture of two babies with the address of the hospital on the back

"Here it is!" She said she then grabbed it and started packing what little stuff she had, she then puts on a hoodie and leaves the apartment, as she did she heard footsteps coming she started to panic and looked for a place to hide, she then saw a window with a fire escape.

"Please don't give out." She said as she hopped on it and by some miracle it held out, she then began climbing down the steps and reached the ladder she then kicks the ladder down and started climbing down.

"Okay, that's was easy." She said as she started climbing down. As she reached the pavement she heard a blood-curdling yell, She looked up and got scared she started to run from the complex after a few hours she managed to get as far away as her little legs took her night was beginning to fall over the town she took a breather at the .

"Okay, now that I'm away from him, I need to find away to this address, she said as she pulled out the envelope, inside was another photo of a woman holding her newborn children on the back was her birthday and a name "Pacifica Pines".

"Okay so I just need to this "Pacifica Pines" maybe she can help me." She said as she started walking to the bus stop when she realized that she didn't have any money she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh yeah Buses cost money." She thought to herself as she looked at the long road ahead of her just then she bumped into a tall brunette woman.

"Oh Sorry." She said the brunette turned to her and got down to her level

"Hey, what's a cute girl like you doing here by yourself?" The woman asked

"Well, I uh I was visiting my granddad and I was on my way back to Oregon, but I don't have enough money to make it there on my own." She half-lied

"Well, why not come with me then, I was on my to Oregon to visit my brother." She said to her.

"Really, would it be okay?" She asked

"Sure, why not I could use a travel buddy." She said as she grabbed her hand "But can we go tomorrow, I have some things I need taking care of, would like to spend the night at my hotel?" She asked, Rachel nodded with excitement.

"Okay, just wait for me here I'll be right back." She said as went over to the pay phones.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey it's me."

"Hey, haven't heard from you in awhile, how are things in Seattle?"

"Well I finally got done with that fashion assignment, my teacher assigned me and now I have couple days off for being excellent as always." She stated "So, I'll be swinging by for visit." She said

 _"Oh that's great, the kid really wants to see ya."_

"Well, tell him I'll be by in a few days, oh and bro is it okay if I bring a little friend over?" She asked

 _"That deepens is this a "guy" friend?"_ He asked

"Well, she not a guy, she a ten-year-old girl that needs a little help getting back to Oregon." She said

 _" Fine, she can stay, I gotta go I'll see ya when you get here."_ The phone then got a dial tone and she hung up, she walked to Rachel

"Ready to get going?" She asked her to which she replied with nod

"How can I ever thank you Miss." She said

"Oh sweetie, you can call me Mabel." She said

"Okay Mabel, I'm Rachel." She said as they shook hands

Meanwhile

Preston was tearing up his apartment looking for any sign of Rachel, He looked high and low in that apartment he even asked his neighbors if they saw her, but no one didn't know he had a child, that's when he looked into his room and opened his drawer and found that his hidden documents were gone.

"That little brat." He said as he gritted his teeth he then gathered certain items some (like dark clothes, a gun, duck tape and rope and a sack)

"I lost my daughter, and my wife I'm not losing my grandchild." He said as he left the room with one thing on his mind _"Getting his stuff back"_.

* * *

I promise it will be better next time


	3. Chapter 3

_Rachel managed to escape the clutches of her abusive grandfather and made her first real friend Mabel and is now on her way to see her birth parents and twin brother_

Rachel was tossing and turning in bed shaking in fear as she had flashes of Preston kicking her, throwing to a wall and hitting her till she shot up from her bed breathing heavily and sweat falling down her head.

"Hey you okay?" Mabel asked Rachel didn't answer she just laid back down Mabel shrugged it off and went back to sleep herself, Mabel then felt a shift in the bed she turned her head and saw Rachel silently whimpering Mabel then pulled her in for a hug which calmed her down.

"It'll be okay Rachel I promise." She said but Rachel was already fell asleep Mabel smiled and kissed her forehead before going back to sleep.

The next morning

Rachel was first out of the two to wake up, of course, she is always up at this time to cook breakfast for Preston, she realized that she was free, she turned on the tv and turned down the volume so it doesn't bother Mabel as she continued watching Mabel decided to finally get up.

"(yawning) Morning Rachel." She said

"Good Morning." She said back Mabel then noticed that she was watching the news. "Why are you watching the news?" She asked

"It the only thing that I was allowed to watch with my grandfather." She answered.

"Rachel, you're not with your grandfather anymore have some fun." She said as she hopped out of bed, Rachel then smiled and turned it to a random cartoon channel and actually enjoyed it and Mabel noticed it as well.

Few hours later

Mabel and Rachel were on the road on their way to Oregon, Rachel was looking out the window getting an uneasy feeling that's when Mabel decided to break the ice.

"Hey Rachel, why don't you tell me about yourself, what are your parents like?" She asked

"I can't remember what they look like I lived with grandpa for so long I forgot about them." She said.

"Really? When was the last time you saw them?" Mabel asked

"That's just it, I don't remember, my grandfather told me that they were coming back for me when they swerved into oncoming traffic and died." She said

"But why are you trying to go to Oregon?" She asked

"Well, my grandfather always lies to me so I thought that maybe there is a chance to see them again," Rachel said

"Well will see soon." She said as they continued driving but unknown to them someone was following them

"Rachel you insolent child you are coming home whether you like or not!" He said to himself as he followed Mabel's car after hours of driving they managed to make it to the border that was when a black car stopped right in front of them.

"Hey, crazy psycho!" Mabel yelled the driver, the driver's side door then opened to reveal and tall figure he then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Mabel

"Out of the car both of you!" He yelled he then fired a shot at the window causing them to duck "I said out of the f*cking the car!" He repeated the girls then stepped out with their hands in the air

"Now I want the little girl to come over here, now!" He said but Mabel stood in her way

"I'm not giving her to you psycho!" She said

"Look, this how it's going to work, the child comes to me and your free to go." He said

"Yeah like that's happening that thing probably not even loaded." Mabel said the man then shot a bullet at the ground and pointed back at Mabel.

"Now are you going to cooperate or am going to have to put bullets hole in you!" He said Rachel then sighed and walked towards him but Mabel grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Mabel I don't want you to get hurt, just leave." She said as she broke free from her grasp and by luck a police car came down it then flashed it's sirens and the man then looked behind him, he silently cursed and got back into his car and drove off Rachel then ran back to Mabel and hugged her that's when officer came

"Hey is everything alright?" He asked

"No there's a lunatic after this child in a black car going that way." Mabel said as she pointed

"Alright, will keep a look out for it would you like an escort to the next town?" He asked

"That won't be necessary sir." She said

"Alright, since he's headed to Oregon I'll put out an APB." He said as he got back in his car and turned around

"You see Rachel, we don't have to worry about that man anymore I'm sure they'll catch him." She said to reassure her. "Now back to the road!" She said as they got back in the car

Meanwhile

"You idiot, why did you show up I was this close to getting Rachel back and you had to show up." Preston said to the police officer that Mabel talked to

"I know sir but don't worry we're keeping an eye on her." He said

"Good, cause if she gets back to that carbon waste of a mother of her's then I'm in trouble." He said

"Don't worry sir she won't even make it to Gravity falls."


	4. Chapter 4

_It was dark and cold but Rachel just continued walking through it till she felt something grabbed her shoulder, she turned around and saw a demon that looked like her grandfather she tried pulling herself away but it proved useless she would just accept being taken but just then a hand of light flicked him off her and picked up Rachel she was then taken through a bright light to a much better place..._

Rachel's eyes started to flutter open she took in her surroundings and saw that she was Mabel's car it was almost midnight and Mabel was driving and focusing on the road, she decided not to bother her but that's when her stomach started to growl

"Hey Mabel?" She asked

"Yeah Rachel." She replied not taking her eyes off the road

"I'm a little hungry could stop somewhere?" She asked

"Well I am feeling a little peckish." She said as her stomach growled really loudly, she then spotted a convenience store she turned towards it and parked

"I'll right back don't go anywhere." She said as she entered the store Rachel laid back down and waited for Mabel to come back as she waited she started to nod back to sleep that's when she heard a tap on her window she then saw policemen and rolled down the window half way

"Can I help you sir." She asked

"Yes I was just checking to see if you were okay." He asked

"Yeah I'm fine sir." She said

"Really because Preston has been worried sick about you." He said Rachel's eyes then widen in shock "Now we don't want any trouble just step out of the car and come with me to my car and will get you home." He said as pushed his arm inside and opened the door that's when he felt a someone tap his shoulder he turned around to see Mabel

"Excuse but can you explain what you are doing to my child?" She asked

"Ma'am this is official police business, please step away." He said

"Oh then you don't mind if I call your supervisor and ask if you a have a warrant for what you are doing." She said as she pulled out her phone

"Sorry Ma'am I'll take my leave." He said as he got back into his squad car and drove off

"Are you okay?" She asked Rachel

"Mabel that guy he must work for my grandfather, he must have gotten the entire force after me." She said as she shook with fear

"It's okay Rachel, I won't let them take you." Mabel said "Here eat up we still have a long way to go." She said handing her a payday bar and a bottle of water while she had a cup of coffee, after Rachel was finished eating she decided to go back to sleep while Mabel drove a few later she awoke by the light of the sun she sat up and saw that they were in traffic

"Where are we?" She asked

"We are near the border of Oregon but people decided to. BACK UP TRAFFIC!" She yelled out the window "Look we're almost there why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you when this traffic moves and were in Gravity Falls." She said but Rachel refused to she want to stay up with Mabel, she allowed it and they began waiting out the Traffic together Mabel then began to tell stories about her adventures in fashion school while Rachel stayed quiet when she was listening when Traffic started moving again Mabel still continued her stories which were making Rachel smile and laugh, Mabel then stopped at a gas station to refuel when they bumped into a familiar person

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled as she hugged him

"Hey kiddo, it's good to see you again, oh who's the little ankle bitter?" he asked

"Oh Stan this is my travel buddy Rachel." She said introducing the young blonde girl.

"Huh she kinda looks like Pacifica." He said

"Yeah I notice that too, but it's probably just a coincidence." She said

"So where are you taking her?" He asked

"Oh I was taking her away from her awful grandfather." She said

"Ok then why bring her to Gravity Falls?" He asked

"Because my parents might be here, my grandfather said that they died but he's always lied to me so I thought that I might have a chance to see if they were alive so I need to get to the hospital as soon as possible." She said

"And what they are dead?" He asked

"Then I don't know I'd probably find an orphanage to stay at." She said with a sad expression, Mabel then gets down to her level and pats her back.

"Hey if you don't find them you can live with me, okay?" She said to which she smile a bit

"If you're in town then you must be here to see them." He said

"I always visit them when I get the chance I'm Tyrone's favorite aunt." She said

"Ugh Tyrone I can't get that kid plus Dipper wouldn't even let me use him for the preteen wolf boy scam."

"Well to be fair that fur did give Dipper ringworm." Mabel said

"Whatever, look I need to go before Carla gets restless for her peanut brittle." Stan said as he walked into the store, Mabel then began filling the car up with gas

"Hey Mabel, who was that man?" Rachel asked

"Oh that was my great uncle Stanley, he is a great guy he helped me and my brother to get away from a horrible person that… it doesn't matter anymore we got away from him and our lives have been better… well I couldn't say for my step-sister."

"Why is that?" She asked

"Well a few years ago this horrible man took one of their twins away from them and now we don't where she is or that man." Mabel said with gritted teeth and gripping her arm she then snaps out of it and the gas stopped

"Anyway let's get back on the road only a few more minutes till we reach my brother's place then will head to the hospital to see if we can find your birth parents." Mabel said as they got into their car and drove off, but unknown to them someone was watching in the shadows

" _Bad news Preston, they made it to Gravity Falls."_

" _YOU INNOCENTLY FOOLS! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPENED!"_

" _I'm sorry sir, we tried the roadblock but they got through when our chief was called to get rid of it."_ He said

" _That's it since you idiots can't seem to do things right, it looks like I'm going to have to step in."_ He said

" _Oh boss before you hang up…. Why are using walkie talkies when your right behind me?_ " He asked while turning around

" _I paid twenty dollars of my own money to get theses and I'm using them."_ He said still talking through the device

 _Few minutes later_

Mabel pulled up to house with a large front yard and one kid playing in the yard Mabel then parked the car in the driveway and got out

"Aunt Mabel!" The boy then ran up to her and Mabel crouched down and hugged him

"It's good to see you Tiny Dipper." She said lifting his hair from his head to reveal a birthmark of the little Dipper and kissed it

"Aunt Mabel, that's an embarrassing name." He joked as he hugged her again that's when he noticed Rachel he let's go of Mabel and walks up to her they stared into each other's eyes and felt a weird connection

"Hi I'm Tyrone." He said putting out his hand

"Hello I'm Rachel." She said as the two touched hands they felt a spark that shocked them, they let go and rubbed their hands

"Sorry I guess I was carrying a charge." She said

"It's fine happens to me all the time." He said "Would you like to meet my folks?" He asked

"Alright." She said following Tyrone as they entered Rachel saw all the family pictures of Tyrone and his Parents as they entered the living room they saw Mabel talking to a man in his late 30's sitting next to a blonde woman that so much like herself, she felt intimidated about meeting them, but Tyrone held her hand and took her to his parents the adults then stopped their conversation to look at the kids

"Hey Tyrone, who's your friend." The blonde woman asked

"Oh this is Rachel." He said

"Well nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Pacifica Pines and this is Dipper Pines." She introduced

"Pleasure to meet you both." Rachel said

"So you must be Mabel's companion?" Dipper asked

"Yes sir I was." She said

"Was she any trouble?" Dipper asked Rachel which made her laugh and Mabel pout

"No sir, in fact I owe her for taking me here." She said

"Oh yeah we were talking about that, so you think that your parents are here in Gravity Falls?" He asked

"Well I'm not sure my grandfather told me I was born here and that my parents died before they could see, but he's been lying to me my whole life so I thought that I would give it a shot and try and find them." She explained

"Well Gravity Falls is a small town, maybe you'll find them." Pacifica said

"I know I will." She said. For the rest of the day Rachel got to know the Pines family a little more by telling stories and such till it was time for bed Pacifica offered to clean her clothes for her Rachel accepted the offer she went to retrieve her bag of what little clothes she had with her and went up to shower while she handed Pacifica her hoodie and other dirty clothes she had on her and ran to the shower as Pacifica checked her pants to make sure she didn't have anything important in them she found a picture of herself and Dipper holding her twins

"That's strange why did Rachel have this must have fallen out of the baby book." She said as she went to retrieve it she found the same copy of it, she then looked in shock as she puts two in two together

"Dipper! Dipper come quickly!" She called everyone then ran in and saw her with tears in her eyes and a smile

"Pacifica what's wrong?" Rachel asked but she remained silent as she stared at her

"Ma'am what's going on?" She asked again Rachel then shook her head and looked at the picture

"Rachel this picture, where did you get it?" Pacifica asked

"I took it from my grandfather before I ran away from him, that's the only clue I have to find my parents." She explain

"Rachel, tell me something your grandfather's name what was it?" Dipper asked

"Preston Northwest." She stated everyone then looked at her Pacifica and Dipper's eyes then began to water

"Rachel, you don't have to look for your parents anymore." Dipper said

"Why not?" Rachel asked

"Because we're your parents!" Pacifica said bring her in for a warm hug Rachel then slowly wrapped her arms around her, for the first time in her life she felt her mother's warming her eyes then began to water as she hugged harder Dipper and Tyrone then hugged the two of them Rachel smiled for all the love she was getting at last she found her family again

 _Few Hours Later_

After some much needed catching up Rachel was fast asleep in the spare bedroom that would soon be hers while Pacifica stood in her doorway looking at her little girl she closed the door and leaves her alone but as they retired for the night a shadowy figures hand appeared on the window lifting it up and someone crawled inside he then stood over Rachel and covered her mouth waking her up

"No one leaves Preston Northwest." He said as he picked her up she was failing her arms and legs trying to get free she then kicked his gut and she dropped him he then got a chloroform rag and covered her mouth her vision was getting blurry the last thing she saw was her door opening and her parents rushing in.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy

* * *

It was dark her hand were tied to her legs she could only hear the sounds of people fighting she tried to get herself untied but it was no uses she then felt rough hands pick her but she soon felt herself get dropped to the ground which dislocated her wrist which made it easier to get out her bind she slid the hand out and removed what was covering her face she took in her surroundings as what she seemed was the woods she looked around to see the that was carrying her was passed out she then pulled herself towards him and looked for something in his pocket to cut the ropes she then found a switchblade and though her hand was in excruciating pain she powered through it and cuts the rope off and puts the switchblade in her pocket and began running away.

"I need to find help and fast." She said to herself that's when she reached an old shack she then started banging on the door hoping someone was home just the door opened and it revealed Stan

"Hey your that kid I met at the gas station with Mabel, what are you doing here so late and what happened to your hand?" he asked

"You have to help me my grandfather, Preston Northwest, I trying to kidnap me and I need help." She said

"Wait did you say Preston!" He asked in anger

"Yes I did." She said

"Then that means your Rachel! Dipper's kid." He said as he hugged her

"Yes I am and when I finally was reunited with them grandfather tried to take me away." She said

"Well don't worry, he won't get by your Great Grunkle Stan." He said as he escorted her inside. "Okay wait here and I'll get something for that hand." He said Rachel then saw the phone and ran towards it and call 911 she knew that it would be a gamble but she had to at least try something after a few rings someone picked

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked

"Yes my name is Rachel Pines and I currently being chased by abusive grandfather Preston Northwest I'm currently hiding with my great uncle at the mystery shack please send help." She said

"Okay well send a police car right away." She said

"Thank you." She said as she hangs up she then felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see a middle-aged woman

"Oh Sorry if I scared you." She said

"No it's just I'm on edge right now." She said, the woman then noticed her holding her hand

"Oh dear you must of sprain your wrist come on so we can take care of that." She said as she took her and led her to the kitchen where she took out a first aid kit she pulled out two thick sticks and some gaze

"Okay old still." She said as she took both her hands and pop it back in place she then screamed as the woman took the sticks and wrapped the gauze around it.

"It's the best I can do for now we have to get you hospital as soon as possible." She said just then Stan ran in with a shotgun

"What's happening!" He yelled he then noticed the girls "Oh Carla, I see you met Rachel." he said

"Rachel, that a pretty name." She said

"Thank you." She said

"Okay, Stan start explaining." She said

"Well this is Rachel, out great great niece." He said

"(gasp) so this is the Rachel that was kidnapped years ago?" She asked

"The one and only." Rachel said as she received a hug from Carla

"I've alway wanted to meet you." She said

"Well I'm just glad I to met people like you." She said as she hugged her back just then there was a knock on the door Carla then went to answer it and found Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

"We got a call for this house about being chased by an abusive grandfather." He said Rachel then walked up to him and began explaining everything.

"Okay, we understand will be on the look for him and if you want we can give you an escort home it okay with you." He asked Rachel was relucted to go with them but she wanted to be with her mother and father's arms she then felt a hand on her shoulder

"If you want I could take you back." Stan offered

"Thank you Sheriff, but I'll have Grunckle Stan take me home." He said the Sheriff then tipped his hat and walked back to his car.

"Alright kid let me just grab my keys and will be going." He said

"Now remember Rachel make sure you get to a hospital as soon as possible." Carla said to her

"I will." She said before hugging her and walking off to Stan's car. After the long drive she made it back to her home Stan then walked her to the front door and found it open

"Dipper, Pacifica, you guys here?" He asked

"well look who came back." Rachel's eyes then shot opened as she turned around to see her grandfather. "You little brat I give you a roof over your head and this is how you treat my kindness?" He said

"Kindness, you never showed kindness you treated me like I was a slave, you made me a whore so that you wouldn't get evicted out of your own crappy apartment and you call that kindness!" She yelled Preston then raised her fist and was about to punch her but Stan punched him first sending to his back

"Oh I've been waiting for this!" Stan said as he popped his knuckles and started beat the shit out of him breaking his bones, nose and basically anything that could be broken, as Stan grew tired he picked him by his collar

"You know I never let anything happened to my family just asked the last guy that tried to hurt my kids." He said as he gave him a left hook to the face knocking him flat on his back.

"It's over Rachel, it's finally ov…." The two then heard a gunshot and Stan looked down at his stomach

"Oh come on this is my favorite shirt." He said before falling face first into the ground Rachel then looked and saw Preston with a gun pointing at her

"Man body doubles are expensive, but they fill their purpose, now you are going to come over here and we will be going home right now!" He said Rachel was paralyzed with fear as he slowly approached her with his hand out trying to reach her but he was then stopped in his tracks by Stan grabbing his leg.

"L-Leave the kid alone, Rachel run inside hurry!" Stan said Preston then kicked his face and stomped on his head

"You worm how dare you to touch me!" He said just the flash of light and blue sirens could be seen

"Damn it let me go!" He yelled

"Not a chance!" Stan said

"Freeze!" A policeman said "Put the weapon down now!" He said as he got closer with his gun pointed at him

"You pigs! Who do you think you're talking to!" He yelled at the, as he started firing rounds at the policemen who managed to dodge them as he got close he pushes him to the ground and handcuffs him.

"Preston Northwest you are under arrest, also we found about you bribing other police officers and they have also been apprehended." He said "There is no way for you to get away!" He said

"No unhand me you swine!" He yelled as he being pushed into the car Rachel then raced to Stan as he was being placed on a stretcher.

"Oh god I'm sorry Stan It wasn't supposed to be like this." She said

"Hey it's fine I once came back from oblivion after my mind erased so a gun wound is practically nothing." He said as he was placed on the stretcher, the ambulance then drove away with Stan and Rachel

After a while Rachel was in a waiting room with Carla waiting for some news that's when Rachel's family rushed in.

"Oh my god Rachel I'm glad you're okay!" Pacifica said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I caused you trouble." She said

"Who cares about me, I worried about you." She said

"But it's my fault that Stan's in that condition because of me." She said

"Rachel, my grunckle is a tough old man he'll pull through." Dipper said Rachel still felt bad about what happened but was glad it was over all of it was behind her.

Few Days Later

Rachel was putting up the last frame in her new room that's when she heard a knock she turned around to see her twin brother.

"Hey Rachel, you settling in okay?" He asked

"Ty for the last time I'm doing great." She said

"Good." He said the two then shared an awkward silence till Tyrone spoke up again "You know in a weird way I always knew that you were out there in fact when I was older I was going to try and find you." He said

"Thanks Tyrone, but how would you know it would be me?" She asked Tyrone then grabbed her hand then everything was around was shut out as Rachel's head was filled memories that Tyrone experience flooded in her head, Tyrone then let's go and Rachel looks at him

"There now were all caught up now." He said

"What did you do?" She asked

"Oh I found one dad's old books and found something for a memory sharing spell, so I was able to share my memories with you, so now it'll be like we've always been together." Tyrone said, Rachel eyes then began to water and she hugged her brother.

* * *

This ends the Forced series Im glad you read it


End file.
